Cherry Pie, Bloody Red
by MsPringles
Summary: He was the most beautiful person Novee has ever set eyes upon, but then... A one shot featuring Belphegor and an OC. Rated M just to be sure.


**A/N:** I wrote this because of reasons.

**Disclaimer**: MsPringles does not own KHR. Novee is an OC.

**Warning**: bloody stuff happens and the Varia likes to swear.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry Pies, Bloody Red<strong>

* * *

><p>Novee's family has settled down in Italy and started a baking business three years ago. Her mother has always been good at baking, and her father was a carpenter, so he made quite a bit of furniture and decorations for their bakery. Novee has long completed her educations, but instead of finding a job, she decided to help her mother run the bakery.<p>

Business wasn't bad, since they were located close to the center of the town. Costumers always left with a happy face and stuffed stomachs. Novee's charm made sure they would come back for a second time. They got orders from rich people sometimes, jobs when they have to prepare entire banquets and parties. Though they do say it themselves, they are the best bakers in town.

Novee washed her hands clean after cleaning the tables. They've had another busy day, and she's needing some rest. She was about to lock the door, when three men walked in. She stared a little, they were quite a spectacle.

The first guy to walk in had long silver hair. Longer than Novee's, longer than Novee's mother's, longer than Novee's grandmother's… heck, it's the longest Novee ever thought hair would grow to! Not to mention he's a guy, and guys usually don't have hair that long.

The second guy's hair was even crazier. He styled it into a Mohawk, and a green one at that. He is also wearing shades, despite the already dark atmosphere. Novee realized he was actually wearing lipstick, not to mention all that crazy fur on the hood of his coat.

The third guy looked almost normal, he was blond and skinny. Rather pretty, actually. Novee noticed he wore a tiara, which was rather strange, considering those things were usually worn by six year old girls.

'Umm…the shop is closing for the day, please come back tomorrow…'

Novee's feeble voice was covered by the loud conversation, or argument, the men were having.

'Neee, Spu should pay, since he's the one that destroyed the canteen…'

'VOOI! Like hell I'm paying, you fuckface!'

'Ushishishi, just put it into the mission costs.'

'Well that freak baby says we are tight on budget, chances are we're not getting the fucking money.'

'Oh Squ-squ, let's just get something to eat first? I'm starving.'

'Yes let's do, next time anybody serves the prince shitty food like that, they are getting sliced…'

'Umm…' Novee tried to cut in.

'Huh?' The silver haired guy turned to look, 'You, girl, get us some food. The best food you serve here.'

'But we…'

'Oh god, Luss! Get your face away from the prince!' The blonde shouted as the Mohawk guy, Luss, tried snuggling up to him.

'Voi! What are you staring at?'

Novee shrank back, unable to bring herself to answer the long haired guy.

_These people are weird._

_Maybe I can make an exception and make them some food._

_Maybe they'll just leave then._

'N…nothing. I'll bring you something soon.'

Squalo watched as the girl hurried into the kitchen. Bel managed to kick Luss in the crotch, and as a result Luss backed off and is currently sulking.

About five minutes later, Novee returned with some jam bread, croissant, cherry pie, and French toast. She hurried back to the counter after placing the food on the table, seemingly rather frightened. Squalo nodded in acknowledgement and Bel simply snickered.

'Hmm… cherry pie.' Bel mused as he cut a large slice.

'Shut up, you freak.'

'Bel-chan, can you pass me the jam bread…'

'Ushishishi, no, the prince doesn't do servants' works.'

'Just eat the croissant, we're on tight schedule.'

'Only two more jobs.'

'We're done soon. The prince would like to go home.'

'Voi! Are you retarded? We finally get a chance to get away from the HQ, and you want to go back?'

'This town is plain and boring.'

'But Bel-chan, we hardly ever get any time aloneee…'

Novee watched as 'Bel-chan' pinched Luss' neck. She settled herself down to do some paper work, keeping track of the cooking equipments wasn't easy, sometimes kids from the country side would steal forks, knives and spoons.

The men finished soon. 'Squ' paid the bill after a lot of shouting and complaining. They stormed out, never stopping their arguments and such.

Novee shook her head as she locked the shop.

_Some costumers sure are strange._

She turned off the lights, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning business returned as usual, Novee kept the tale of strange costumers to herself, as to not worry her mother. Noon brought the most costumers, since travelers and businessmen alike needed lunch. The bakery had a few assistants during the afternoon, just so Novee can take a break.<p>

Her thoughts drifted back to the day before.

To the blond guy with the Cheshire smile.

She scratched her head, took a deep breath, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Soon it was nine o'clock once more, and Novee proceeded onto closing the shop. Her parents were gone for the night at an opera, so she could spend a peaceful night with some good books.<p>

She was locking the door when a knife flew past her. It was as if everything was slowed down by two hundred percent. She hardly felt anything as the razor sharp blade split the air, grazing and cutting her pale face. Novee froze.

A creepy laugh drifted down the street, accompanied by a slim figure wearing a dark coat. The unmistakable crown emitted flashes of silver, shining in the moonlight as the figure glided down the street.

'_The prince has come all the way to visit your pitiful little shop, and this is the welcome he gets?' _

The smooth voice shook Novee back into reality, her hands were trebling and she got goose pumps all over.

_It's him._

_He's back._

Novee almost wasn't sure whether she was happy or frightened. The blond reached the shop in a slow pace, clearly enjoying the look of fear on the poor girl's face. He took one of her hand, and breathed into her ear, 'The prince would like some cherry pie, peasant.' With his middle finger, he brushed away the drop of blood that was coming from the cut on Novee's face. He swept past the girl, and licked the blood off his finger.

Novee was stiff.

_What is this?_

_No._

_The shop is closed._

_He has to leave._

She turned to look at the blond, who has already made himself comfortable in one of the largest chairs. He turned, and shot a look with his hidden eyes. 'The prince does not like to be kept waiting, stupid girl.'

'Th...the shop is cl…closed.' Novee stuttered out.

'So?' The guy seems to be less than troubled by that information.

'I'm going to have to a…ask you to l…leave. P…please.'

'Oh?' the blond grinned. There was anything but happiness in that grin. It was teasing the girl, mocking her, challenging her. Clearly stating that anymore of her disobedience would lead to a very bloody homicide.

'I…' Novee picked up the danger in the tiara wearing guy's grin. That's when she realized the blond wasn't exactly…normal.

_Could he be with the mafia? I heard they all wear black stuff._

'Cherry pie… okay.' Novee started towards the kitchen, deciding to let the guy have what he wants, then send him on his merry way.

The bakery had a few left over cherry pies that weren't sold, so it didn't take long for Novee to prepare it. She returned with a tray carrying the pie in a few minutes, and set it down before the 'princely' person. His smile widened.

Novee turned to leave the guy to eat in peace, but stopped dead in her track when she saw the knife stuck in the wall. It's the knife that was thrown at her. The one that cut her face earlier. Her hand reached for the cut in her cheeks, the blood had dried into clogs already. Judging from how deep the knife is stuck in the wall, the girl realizes she's lucky to be alive. Just a bit more to the left, and the knife would have pierced her head.

'Return that knife. Polish it first, though.' the blond said carelessly as he bit down a piece of the pie.

_This is absurd._

_He tried to kill me._

Novee found herself walking towards the knife, with some force, she clumsily pulled it out of the wall. It was oddly shaped, and definitely sharper than any knife she has ever seen. She looked the blond guy, who seems to be completely unaware of her presence.

_Polish it?_

Novee cleaned the knife in her apron, and stepped towards the prince.

'H…here.'

The blond ignored her.

'Um…'

'Polish it.'

'Huh?'

'Wiping it on your filthy apron is hardly befitting.' He took a large bite out of the pie, a drop of cherry juice leaked from his lips. In the dim light of the bakery, it looked rather like crimson red blood.

_So beautiful._

Novee found herself admiring the guy in front of her. The blond hair was messy and sticking out in all directions, covering the eyed. Pale skin illuminated like the moon, crimson red lips from the cherry, and a shining tiara with a silver glow.

Novee was undoubtedly standing before the most beautiful person she has ever seen.

_**RIBBIT RIBBIT RIBBIT RIBBIT!**_

A cellphone suddenly rang loudly in the blond's pocket, Novee nearly missed a heartbeat. The guy reached to his pocket with an annoyed expression on his face.

"_**VOOOOOOOOOOI**__!" _a recognizable voice shot through the phone. The blond held the phone away from his ear, clearly not amused.

Novee thought she'd better leave her unusual costumer alone. She retreated back to the counter, and began searching for the bit of polish wax stashed away somewhere. Fiver meters away, she could still hear every word coming from the other end of the phone.

"_You better get your punk ass back here soon! Where the fuck are you?"_

"The prince is taking a night off."

"_Well the night is fucking over, get back here this instant!"_

"No can do~."

"_VOOI! Don't fuck with me! This is an emergency!"_

"I don't care."

"_Fuck you!"_

"Is that it? The prince is hanging up now~~"

"_You bastard! Mammon is dead!"_

The bakery fell into a deadly silence. Novee couldn't help but look up from her polishing work. The sight presented to her was yet another surprise.

The blond's jaw was hanging open, he was clearly in shock. If it was even possible, he became even paler, and trembling lightly. One hand held the phone in front of him, the other hand had dropped the fork it was holding, and was pressed against the table, twitching uncontrollably.

"Repeat?" his voice was soft, threatening the person who has delivered him the news.

Novee wasn't able to hear if the other replied or not, clearly he had lowered his voice how that he got the blond to listen. She finished polishing the knife, hoping her costumer would leave soon. She really didn't want an enraged maniac rampaging the bakery.

She headed towards the in-shock prince, and held out the knife.

No reaction.

As if he was frozen on the spot.

Novee wasn't sure what to do, she ought to offer a few words of comfort, maybe. She nudged the blond's arm gently.

His head swung towards her direction, face split in a sudden Cheshire grin. His head tilted towards one side, trembling more and more violently. His hands reached up to his head, and a howl pierced the night. A howl like an animal, filled with anger, frustration, and sadness. He smashed his phone into the wall behind Novee, and dangled his arms lifelessly. For a second, the bakery was filled with silence. The prince's scream is echoing in the night, but no more came.

Slowly, he began to laugh. He was on the edge of his sanity, and Novee could tell. His face was twisted with agony, yet he still laughed.

'_Dead.'_

'_Ushishishi'_

'_Dead.'_

Novee ran. She has to call the police or something, she can't handle it anymore. 'Phone, phone…' She muttered to herself desperately as she rummaged the counter desk. Her fingers grasped the little metal box when a ray of silver light flashed in front of her eyes. Her eyes widened in horror as she watched her wrist split and streams of blood started pouring out.

She stared. She backed into the corner of the room to seek comfort from the walls. She shook her head in disbelief. All the while her eyes filling up with tears.

The blond was advancing slowly towards her. He was a mess. He had smashed his pretty face into the remaining of his cherry pie, and now there is cream and cherry juice alike, mixed and smeared all over. His expression still torn between absurd joy and sadness. He grabbed the delicate wrist that was slit, and was covered in blood in seconds. Novee was losing a dangerous amount of blood. Her sight faltered, her fear overcame her, and she screamed.

'AHAHA! Poor little girl.' The prince taunted, laughing more than before. 'How's blood?'

_He's mad._

Novee began struggling furiously, her attempts at escape destroyed again and again as she was cut in to pieces. She fell to the floor, broken in a pool of blood. She shut her eyes.

_It's a nightmare._

_It has to be._

Tears streamed from her face, mixing with the blood she shed.

_I'll wake up anytime. Right? _

She heard the prince laugh in pleasure at the sight of her blood. She couldn't tell if he was really laughing, or crying. Her fingers twitched, and she was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! (never mind about what I said concerning not writing any more before new year har har har) I actually had loads of fun writing blood, and I don't suppose that's normal. Novee's name was actually Revenna at first, but I got sick of that name and changed it. <strong>

**Please review! **

**Love, **

**MsPringles.**


End file.
